An Avatar's Hearts
by Radentor
Summary: Avatar Aang has grown into a fine young man, but when he and Katara grow distant none other than the denounced Fire Nation Princess, Azula, will seek to take her place. Fresh from the looney bin, can Azula and Aang make it work? Azulaang
1. Chapter 1

**_An Avatar's Hearts: The Right Woman _**

Azula had never known these feelings before. Her rehabilitation in the mental asylum was over and she was now free to wander the palace as an Advisor to her brother, the Fire Lord. As such, she dealt often with his friends including the Avatar. He was getting older, definitely hitting puberty at least. She was finding herself thinking about him more and more often now. She began to feel her old, bad feelings, wanting to capture him. But strangely enough, she didn't want to turn him over to her father for the sake of the Fire Nation. No, she wanted to capture him for… other reasons. She wanted to lock him in her bedroom and never let him leave.

_No_, she thought, _I can't think these things. They'll send me back to the Asylum for sure!_

_It'd be worth it_, a little voice in her head whispered evilly.

She thought of the absurd liquid gelatin that they called pudding in the Asylum. How they spoon fed it to her. The image changed, the Avatar was spoon feeding her. He had done that before. His visits were the reason Azula was allowed out of the Asylum. As it turned out the Avatar's word carried a lot of sway in all nations and he made them release Azula. Her illness would not be cured by the treatments offered at the Asylum, he had argued. It would be cured by closure. The illness wasn't just an illness, it was a way of thinking for Azula, a way that had since been abandoned. She now had a different reason to live. It had arrow tattoos and was able to bend the four elements. But she didn't want to _kill_ him. No, just to have him in her grasp would be just fine.

And from the way he stared at her whenever she was around was a good indication that he was interested in her as well. She had caught the glances and looks he gave her from across the table at meal times, and passing in the halls. He had a filthy mind for a monk. She loved it. The way his eye's seemed drawn to her, the way he stared at her chest and body, hungrily taking in her looks. As such, she could never resist wearing low-cut robes and dresses that clung to her form whenever she got word of his arrival in the capital. She would bend over the table and reach for the seasonings, giving him a spectacular view of her cleavage. She would resist the urge to laugh as bright red patches appeared on his cheeks and he would look away hastily, sneaking glances for the rest of the meal. When they met in the hallways and corridors Azula would walk by him slowly and they would lock eyes for a moment before looking away and passing each other. She would continue to walk slowly feeling his eyes on her back and she would flaunt her shapely body, walking with her hips and swinging them back and forth. She would hear him trip as he looked back at her and walked forward. She loved to be able to control the Avatar from a distance, and soon they had a mutual agreement. No touching, no strings. Just displays and performances, carefully woven into their daily routines. She would walk and find him bathing in a fountain with only his loincloth, or training without his shirt and she would stop and admire the toned and fit form of the Avatar. He was no longer a scrawny runt, he was now a fully-fledged Avatar and had grown quite spectacularly. Azula wanted to creep up and pounce upon him, but she resisted the urge. Aang couldn't help but notice the way Azula led him on and displayed her body whenever he was around. Apparently he wasn't the only one, because Zuko had asked if there was something between Azula and Aang as he had noticed their peculiar behavior toward each other at the evening meals.

Aang, being a tricky young man simply blamed their strangeness on the fact that they had been enemies for such a long time. When Zuko persisted Aang told him that Azula had almost killed him and that the scar would never leave his body, nor his mind. Zuko understood and bought the story that Aang used to explain his and Azula's raunchy and outrageous actions toward each other. Zuko dropped the subject and just accepted the fact that things would never be normal between the pair. Of course, no one knew of their sordid scandal but most noted their stiffness towards each other and the carefully chosen words. Little did they realize that when they spoke they were subtly flirting with each other and creating many dirty images in each other's minds. Katara and Aang were together, but they were not married and they fought each night. Katara suspected something strange was occurring, but never knew the truth. Whenever Aang and Katara saw each other they tried to make it a formal meeting in civilized company.

As such, Aang was walking through the Fire Nation palace one day, fuming from an argument with Katara. She had told him to leave and he had. He wondered if leaving was a mistake, but he was far too late to change his actions. He walked without thinking, his footsteps taking him all about the castle. He passed the armory twice and found himself in a peaceful courtyard. His meaningful strides had set him right for it and he almost hit his head on a low hanging branch. It was a large cherry blossom tree, with a small pond for turtle ducks. It had a small lawn as well, large enough for children to play without getting in anyone else's way. Aang cast himself down on the bench that sat in the shade of the tree.

"Good afternoon, Avatar."

"Azula."

The very same, and she placed herself on the bench right next to him. She wore a beautiful dress that depicted dragons in gold stitching on maroon silk. She also wore a robe that matched the dress, but hung loosely on her shoulders, as if it were an accessory, not a piece of the outfit.

"So, what are you up to now, Avatar? Surely Zuko's court hasn't bored you out of your _pants_ just _yet_?"

Aang smiled. He found Azula's statement both quirky and strangely arousing. It stirred his gut and made him want to float away. It was a familiar feeling. One that he couldn't quite remember how or why he had felt it. Azula rearranged her breasts, pulling the collar of her dress even lower. Aang side-glanced and his lips curled at the edges. Then he remembered. The feeling had been felt whenever Katara pecked him on the cheek. He no longer felt that around her now, instead he felt a deep set anger that made him irritable and cranky. Perhaps if Azula made him feel this way….

Aang turned to look at Azula and she looked back at him, the golden eyes meeting the grey. Aang whispered in her ear.

"Now?"

"Please, I need to be sure of this."

"I am a well-respected lady of the courts, and if I reported this to the Fire Lord-"

"Do you really think he would take your word over mine Azula?"

Azula knew Zuko would always trust the Avatar before her, but she wasn't really offended. She wanted to fulfill the Avatar's request and so much more, but she held back. With veiled glee she lightly pressed her lips to his. A strange feeling burned inside of her. The passion burned hot with a blue fire and she slowly began to entangle him with her limbs. Aang moaned and pushed her back, not enough to hurt her, but to let her know she had more than fulfilled his wants. Aang felt it again, more sharp and intense this time. The feeling in his stomach was exactly as he had thought. It was the same feeling he had for Katara, yet now it was for Azula, the denounced Fire Princess. Aang smirked at the thought and met Azula's eyes once more. They burned with fiery passion and hunger, yet Aang leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips. That would have to hold her over for now, Aang had some thinking to do. He savored the feeling he got when Azula and he had kissed and he wanted more of it, a lot more.

Over the next few days he mulled over what had occurred in the small courtyard and how he could make the change permanent. He knew there would be absolutely nothing between Azula and him while Katara was around. Zuko, too, would present a great obstacle. He would have to wait for an opportunity. The days passed and Aang invited Azula to his room. They discussed their motives. Azula hid her relief upon finding that Aang wanted more for them as well.

"But what about the Water Tribe girl?"

A frown lit Aang's features.

"I'm still trying to figure that out. I want her to be happy, but I know that she won't be happy with me. I've seen her, eyeing up Zuko when she thinks I'm not looking. It's maddening. I just wish I knew what to do."

Aang hung his head and Azula placed herself on the bed next to him. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You'll think of something, you always do… Aang."

Aang looked down at her, resting her head on his shoulder. Then he registered the change: she had called him Aang. It was the first time he had heard her call him by his name. And the way she said it made Aang's insides flutter and dance about wildly. He laid his head against hers and their hands met, resting on their touching laps.

Weeks passed and Azula and Aang were getting desperate. They were sitting down to a late lunch when Aang was still pondering the problem created by the two women he cared most about. Katara hadn't been alone with Aang since their fight several weeks before and she looked very upset about something. She exchanged glances with Zuko. Both she and Zuko looked up at Aang, When they noticed him looking back they quickly averted their gazes. Aang suddenly had a jolt of fear shoot through him. They knew. They knew of his and Azula's love and they were going to tear them apart.

Aang stood from the table and threw down his cloth napkin.

"Excuse me, I think I've lost my appetite."

Zuko looked up at him.

"You alright," Sokka asked, stroking his Wang Fire beard.

"Fine, just not hungry. No, I don't need a therapy session."

Aang walked quickly from the table. His first choice was to go to his companion. The one who'd always been there for him, even when he made terrible choices.

"Hey Appa, miss me buddy?"

Appa groaned and laid his enormous head on the ground of the stables. Aang leaped straight up on a column of air and landed on his head. He leaned over the edge and itched the bison's scalp. Appa raised two of his six legs and kicked like a dog.

"So, what was that about?"

Azula stood in the doorway. She wore a particularly showy two piece outfit that showed off her toned abdomen. Aang slowly descended from Appa, hovering with no support until his feet hit the dirt. He walked over to Azula and peered past her. There was no one. He looked both left and right. No one. Aang pulled Azula into the stable's barn and closed the door.

"I think they know."

"Impossible!"

"I know, there's no way, unless-"

"So are you backing out?"

"Huh?"

Azula's eyes were unusually bright and Aang realized she was holding back tears. Unlike most girls, when Azula cried she didn't get worked up, she tended to burn her problem to the ground. And now she was making out Aang to be the problem. He stepped forward and came very close to the Princess, his anger making him reckless and terribly frightening. Azula stepped back, her eye's turning from angry glare to fearful shock. Aang was wondering what she was so afraid of when he noticed a fell bluish glow that seemed to follow his gaze. He raised an arm and pulled back his sleeve. His tattoos were glowing. His eyes must have been too. He calmed himself and felt the needless anger subside. He focused all of his energy on those warm feelings he used to get when he was with Katara. They didn't help like they used to. He felt the power and anger beat against his calm mind, begging to be unleashed. He fought the urge and was about to cave in when he felt something brush his face. It was Azula. He had her pinned against the door of the dark barn. She was leaning away from him looking frightened, yet she was blushing and had a hand on both his cheek and his chest, keeping him at bay. Aang saw the scene from through the veil of spirituality and power the Avatar spirit forced upon him. He felt it recede, like a backwards time lapse of a breaking dam. He felt himself gain control of his muscles and realized he was snarling and scowling at Azula, with a hand raised to smite her with the full might of the Avatar. It dropped to his side and the look of pure hatred focused from thousands of angry beings fell from his face.

Aang dropped to his knees before the princess, holding her waist for support. He held on for dear life, as if she were the only thing keeping him from floating off into space. She reached down and ran her fingers over his bald head, savoring the feeling of having the Avatar in her grasp and so close to her. Azula felt Aang shudder and realized he was silently crying into the bottom half of her outfit. The old Azula would have cast him into the dirt and stormed away, angrily muttering about his weakness. The new Azula still felt this urge, but then something else settled in her chest. It was a warm, fuzzy feeling that she had never felt before. It didn't belong, it was weak and foolish. It was love. She slowly and steadily held Aang's head close to her waist as she comforted the man she loved.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days passed with agonizing suspense and slowness. Aang was jumpy and Azula was rather angry herself. Aang wouldn't meet Azula's eyes, nor did she meet his. If Katara and Zuko did know, it was only a matter of time before one of them confronted the odd couple. They hadn't been alone since that day in the stables and Aang was feeling more and more apprehensive with each passing day. Katara and Sokka departed for the Water Tribe, leaving meal times rather quiet and short. Aang knew that if he prolonged his stay in the Fire Nation questions would arise, so he followed suit and flew east before the week was out, thankful that nothing had been done to prove that Zuko and Katara knew anything about his secret. He oversaw the plans of the great empty expanse that would come to be Republic City, trying to think and consult with others about how all nations might feel at home and welcome in the place. For the moment, it was all planning and grading the land, preparing it so that it could support a city. Weeks ground away slowly, making Aang want nothing more than to fly to the Fire Nation and steal the Princess from the Fire Lord's watchful eyes. Instead he lay awake at night, after each long, hard day of Earthbending and planning for the city's layout and design. While he tossed and turned, he thought of her.

He then flew out to inspect the Air Temples. Aang simply passed through the Eastern Temple, reminiscing the Gaang's fight against the Firelord. He saw the waste and rubble scattered about by their battle with Combustion Man. He inspected the interior of the temple. A few of the images on the walls were faded, but otherwise it seemed almost untouched. He camped next to the giant pai sho table and for the first time in a while, he felt peace flow through him. He was at one of his people's temples. Sleep came easily to him, but he dreamt of long lost friends that he once had in the Temple. Not nightmares, just saddening dreams of better days. All through the dreams he saw a woman, leading him through a dark place. She held his hand and they raced along together. She had black hair that almost blended into the darkness surrounding them. She was dressed in red and gold clothes and he heard a strange sound, laughter. She turned about and he saw a very familiar face that made his heart skip a beat. He woke feeling well rested but rather sad.

He inspected the other Temples, the Northern, which had been settled into by refugees and a rather mad mechanist, the Southern, which was inhabited by no-one other than a few native creatures and was Aang's home before he had run away. He bowed before the statue of Monk Gyatso before taking his leave. He then headed to the Western Temple, meeting with the Guru that unlocked his Avatar potential.

Aang approached the Guru, winding up the path that lead to his meditation platform. He was about to speak when he heard Pathik say something.

"I sense much strife in you, Avatar Aang."

Aang bowed and Pathik returned it. His stern look broke and a smile cracked his face.

"It is good to see you, Aang."

"You too, Guru Pathik."

The two spiritual leaders embraced for a moment before sitting across from each other and discussing many things. The spirits, Aang's training, philosophy, and several other topics. Aang was handed a cup of the old juice that he had drunk when he was studying under the Guru. He took a sip. It was onion and banana juice, just like before. But now it was not only tasty to Aang's well-rounded pallet, however, it was nostalgic. He took another few gulps and was surprised to find the cup empty. He handed the cup back to the Guru, who swapped it out for a large mug. He filled it to the brim and handed it to Aang.

Pathik had not changed since Aang had last looked upon him. Aside from a few extra wrinkles about his eyes, he looked just as well preserved as he had the day Aang left for Ba Sing Se to rescue Katara.

"I told you."

"What?"

"I told you, the Avatar spirit would fail if you left. I told you, love is not as important, nor as permanent as the forces that seek to ruin our world. I think you learned this the hard way, however. I have nothing left to teach. I am glad to see you have grown into a fine Avatar and a good man, Aang. Your heart is in the right place."

"Thank you, Guru Pathik-"

"I was not finished," the Guru spouted indignantly. "Your heart is in the right place… _but_… you must be wary. The Avatar spirit is not human, though the vessel is. The spirit will destroy everything nearby that may be a threat to keep you safe, whether friend or foe. Also, I sense a great cataclysm coming upon you Aang. You must be ready for it. You may go."

The dismissal took Aang by surprise, but he rose and watched as Guru Pathik looked out over the edge, surveying the setting sun as it soaked the clouds in brilliant hues of purple, pink and red.

"One last piece of advice, Avatar Aang. Love is extremely dangerous. It twists the greatest of men into savage beasts. It ensnares the mind and corrupts one's spirituality. Chastity would be the best, but I realize there is little to keep you from your heart's wants, and you are the last airbender. Be very certain you can trust the woman you love, and that you will spend the rest of your lives together. When love is real, it will find a way to manifest itself in the right person. Take care Aang, I hope you find happiness in the right person."

Aang bowed but the Guru was still eyeing the beautiful display of clouds in the West. Aang descended the spire and hopped onto Appa.

"Come on, boy. We're going to the Fire Nation. Yip yip!"

Appa slapped his tail against the ground and took off, soaring high and far. Aang was tired after many days of travel and work. He sought the arms of the pale beauty in his dream. Even so, it took some time before he fell asleep next to the outskirts of a little village. He was laid out on Appa's tail, watching the embers of the fire die and crumble. He fell asleep with the view of the coals imprinted on his retinas. He woke to find himself in the same glade, but now that it was morning the place looked very peaceful, with a thin layer of fog making it so that the distant hills could just barely be made out. He saddled Appa and tied the rope to his horns for reigns.

They spent the next 2 days flying toward the Fire Nation. One night was spent on an island that looked eerily familiar. He assumed it was either Ember Island or one of its surrounding siblings. The next day he reached the capital city and landed to find the royal welcome rolled out for him. There stood the royal family, its advisors, (including Iroh, who was visiting, and Azula) and of course Zuko and Mai. Sokka and Katara also stood by the Fire Nation's greatest. They both looked relieved to see him alive and well, it was their habit of worrying whenever he went out on his own. They stuck out, two bricks of blue in a wall of red and gold. Then someone short, tough and blind stepped out from behind them. It was Toph, who had been busy teaching at her Metalbending Academy. She smiled and Aang leapt off of Appa and ran to receive his friends. All of them, including Zuko, Katara and Sokka. Katara hugged back as if nothing had ever gotten between them, as if the fights were nothing. Zuko held back until he was pulled into the hug by Aang. He stood there and took it with his arms locked to his sides by Aang's arms. Aang let go and stepped back, bowing to each of them in turn.

"Welcome back, Avatar Aang," Zuko announced formally. "We have been awaiting your return."

The Gaang sat around a large dining table. Iroh had brewed tea and was serving it to relieve their hunger before they ate the feast prepared in Aang's honor. He had done it a hundred times to appease Zuko's honor, but this time it actually felt special. He was back with all of his friends, like old times. Then he realized what was making him happiest of all. Being near Azula again. He had missed her, though he hadn't been gone for even a month. He looked at her from across the table. Tonight she wore a kimono, like Katara's old outfit, but it was Fire Nation style, trimmed with gold instead of fur. The entire ensemble had a slashed look. The cut of the fabric was completely diagonal, so it started at her thigh and ended at her opposite legs heel. Even so, it had a slit going all the way up. Underneath she wore extremely tight pants that seemed almost painted on underneath. Aang looked her up and down in a fraction of a second and he couldn't help but feel an unknown sensation. It wasn't love, exactly. It was a bit more… carnal. He wanted to take her in with more than just his eyes, but he did nothing to reveal his feelings. She caught his gaze and held it for a moment and he smiled lightly.

Aang turned his gaze to Katara, who seemed to be in a great mood, laughing and talking and joking with the rest of the group. They spoke at length, even after the sun went down and the candles and torches and lamps that were placed all over the castle were lit. Soon after, dinner began to waft its scents through the double doors that lead to the kitchen. Everyone's stomachs began rumbling and soon enough a chef lead out a procession of lower chefs. He clapped his hands and each of the chefs laid out their platter or bowl or whatever they were holding on the table. A few uncovered the lids and lit the food inside on fire, making fancy puddings cook thoroughly and giving them a spectacular feast to dig in too. Zuko must have pulled out all the stops because a group of musicians tromped onto stage and began performing. Aang recognized a few of the people and realized they were Zuko's old crew, back when he was trying to capture Aang. They looked happier now though, with laugh lines instead of scowls and frowns. The tsungi horn player seemed to set the mood with a slow, baleful tune that slowly built in suspense and thickened into an upbeat tune complete with dancing moneys. Aang clapped along with the others and began to dig into his food. There was just about everything he wanted. Him being a vegetarian must have been of great concern to the chef, because very few dishes contained meat, most contained rice, fruit, beans, vegetables and noodles in a variety of different styles and forms. Aang couldn't help but smile as he took in the food and friends. He still worried over the love he had for Azula and how he would make their love known, but for the moment he didn't think on it too much, not wanting to spoil the mood.

Even Azula enjoyed herself, though the mirth she felt didn't escape her eyes, which clung to Aang and sparkled with happiness as she beheld his own. He was happy, she was happy. Nothing would get in the way of their feelings. They would find a way to work things out, they had too. Aang and Azula's eyes met once more and Aang noted the love in her glance. He noted the way her eyes seemed to sparkle in the candle light. He smiled and the corners of her lips twitched into a smirk. It was the best she could do, not having had something to smile about for many years. Aang appreciated the effort all the same.

That night Aang was dozing in his huge bed in the high ranking guest room, just down the hall from the royal quarters, when he heard a soft knock on the door of his chambers. He rose and went to the door, only wearing his brown pants and walking slowly to avoid tripping. Toph and Zuko had ordered spirits and liquor to be brought to the feast and as such many went to bed with a pleasant buzzing sound that replaced their normal brain function. Aang, being a "lightweight," as Toph had jived, didn't require much alcohol before he was ready to retire. Even so, he had been dozing fitfully, zigzagging the line between sleep and consciousness when someone knocked. He pulled the door open to find Zuko and Azula, both looking rather uncomfortable with the situation. Aang had a questioning look in his eyes, looking from Zuko to his sister and back again.

"Hi Zuko, Azula. What- what's up?" He spoke thickly through the haze of pleasantness that still swayed his thoughts.

"Not much, I wanted to talk to you when I saw Azula knocking on your door, I figured she could get what she needed from you and then we could talk about… stuff."

"Sure, c'mon in. It's your palace after all."

"Thanks."

Both of them entered his room, both looking more uncomfortable with each other's presence by the second. Aang turned his attention to Azula and adopted a rather hard tone, as if they were still enemies that were forced to work together.

"What can I help you with, Azula. You know what's mine is yours."

"I just wanted those reports I at dinner, the ones you said you would fill out, about the populations of the Air Temples."

"I see. I haven't quite finished them off. I still need to flip through them, go over them once more with a _very fine_ toothed comb. Can't have any mistakes, can we Princess?"

"I am no longer a Princess," Azula snapped. "And no, I have no room for mistakes as large as yours, Avatar."

"I'm sorry," Aang said, waving a hand in front himself as if to clear away his improper words. "The alcohol was rather strong, and I have had more than my fill. As such, I'm afraid you'll just have to find somewhere to put those mistakes, Lady Azula, no matter how immense they may be."

Zuko still didn't notice the innuendo, as it wouldn't have been noticed unless you had an intimate knowledge of their secret want for each other.

"No need to apologize, Avatar, I have seen much bigger mistakes than yours be made. Now about those reports…."

Azula and Aang hammered out some fraudulent story about the reports being in by tomorrow and she took her leave, shutting the door behind her and leaving Aang wondering what would've happened had Zuko not decided to intrude.

"So, now that has been dealt with, what can I do for you Fire Lord Zuko? I'm afraid I can't do much more rational thinking than demonstrated, but I will try my best."

Zuko sat on Aang's bed, resting his elbows on his knees and holding his hands in front of his face. He shuddered and Aang saw a tear fall from the Zuko's face.

"Aang…"

"Yes, hotman?"

Zuko pulled his head up from his hands and smiled at Aang. For a moment it held before being replaced by a look of intense sadness and guilt.

"I… have to tell you something."

"What is it? Are you and Mai alright? I thought she looked a little big."

Zuko looked up and said something under his breath. His eyes were wide with realization and suddenly he was on his feet. He stumbled but Aang caught him.

"Thanks, I owe you. Twice."

"Twice?"

"I just realized something… I think Mai is..."

Aang's mouth fell open and his eye's widened.

"You mean, you're going to be a… you're having a…."

"Yes! I think so, this explains everything!"

Zuko gave Aang a hug and whipped down the hall towards the royal chambers. As he went Aang saw him jump and click the heels of his slippers together. Aang laughed and closed the door. A few minutes later a small knock on his door got him out of bed again. This time it was Azula, alone. Aang didn't have time to speak before she had slipped in, closed the door and hung her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. She couldn't stay the whole night; servants would look for her and find her with Aang. So they lay on the bed and basked in each other's company, savoring the stolen time spent together. Azula began to slide herself on top of Aang, but he turned her force against her and rolled so that she was underneath him. Her face was flushed and her cheeks had red patches. They were both breathing heavily and Azula shifted slightly. Aang laid there, staring into the amber eyes of the Fire Nation's greatest beauty. He slowly and deliberately placed his lips on hers. She moaned and felt the blue-hot passion burn within her again. She wrapped her legs around Aang's waist and began to pull him close, nothing in between the two of them but the thin fabrics of their night clothes. The thought made Aang think of his chastity as a monk, then of Guru Pathik's warning. Aang flipped himself over and landed next to Azula on the bed, laying on his side and looking at her. She seemed determined to get what she wanted though, and she threw herself onto Aang. He stopped her and put a little space between them. She laid back, still blushing and looking as beautiful as could be, her silk night robe beginning to climb her legs and show more than was usually acceptable in society.

"I can't do… this."

She slid herself up and rested on her elbows, her face turning from love to confusion in a split second.

"You mean… this?" Azula indicated my waving a finger between the two of them.

"Or...this?" She slowly leaned in and began to kiss and grope as she had before, but before Aang could stop her she pulled back.

"That," he said. "I can't do… that."

He blushed and looked away and Azula smiled wickedly.

"What's the problem? You can defeat an army of firebenders, but you can't conquer a poor, defenseless woman?"

"I can conquer whatever I please… just not now. Not while there's so much as stake. I can't risk losing Katara. Not yet."  
>"Oh," Azula stated angrily, flipping her hair to get it out of her face. "I see, this is about the water tribe… girl."<p>

Azula had almost called her something else.

"It's not like that-"

"Then what is it like _Aang_? If you still love her why don't you go and sleep in her room, hmm? If I were that _peasant_ would you be willing to do this?"

Aang was tired, drunk and became as angry as the burning fires of hell when Azula insulted Katara. As such he fixed her with an angry glare. He had been told that as an air nomad, these feelings offered nothing. He disregarded this and began to slowly inch toward the firebender in his bed. She leaned back as Aang grabbed her wrists and thrust them above her head. She didn't struggle, she laid back relaxed as Aang slowly straddled her and leaned his face in close, still wearing that ugly look of anger and disgust.

His face was in Azula's but the feeling was wrong. She didn't feel loved, she felt threatened. She began to try and get Aang to let go of her wrists, but he didn't. She gave him an angry look, but he didn't quail. He looked at her until she looked away and then stared some more. She was trapped underneath him.

"I love you. I love you more than life itself and I would never hurt you. If I had my way we would be together and Katara would be happy for us, but that won't happen, will it? No, I'm stuck in this mess, all because I feel things for you that I shouldn't. By my duty as the Avatar I shouldn't love _anyone_. I have the weight of the world on my shoulders, and here you are, demanding something of me that I can't give. Ask me for a palace of gold, or a statue of you, or a flying saber-tooth-moose-lion. These I can give you, but you're asking me to give you everything, without thinking about it. Let me ask you something Azula… Do you _want_ a family? Do you _want_ children? Right now, when we're still so young? Well?"

Azula shook her head, stunned by what Aang was saying to her. She pulled away from his face which seemed even more contorted with anger up close.

"I didn't think so. I only want what's best for you. For _us_. But I can't do this, not now. Someday, maybe, when all this is sorted out, but until then-"

"Alright."

"What?"

"I said alright. We can wait. I think I just… had a little too much to drink tonight. And I've never felt this way…. It's all so strange."

Aang's look of shock caused Azula to smile. He must not have expected her to give in so quickly. He let go of her and gave her a swift kiss before rolling off of her and lying beside her on the huge maroon bed.

"It is pretty weird. What do you think the others would say if they found out?"

Azula pursed her lips.

"I'm not sure, I really don't know them all that well."

"Take a guess."

"Well, I'm guessing that the water tribe girl would give some speech about hope or something. Her brother, the carnivore, would simply stuff his face. Maybe pause and make a sly remark. My brother would banish us both… and the blind earth kingdom noble would probably lay a beat down on you for even thinking about me in such a way."

Aang made a face at her, realizing she was questioning his strength.

"I could take her."

"She can bend metal."

A pause.

"You're probably right. Either a beat down or I'd be on the ruin for the rest of my life as she followed my trail, looking to beat down on me. You seem to have a general knowledge of the group. I suppose profiling us as enemies tends to stick with you for a while."

Azula turned to face Aang.

"Am I the enemy?"

Aang looked back at her, feeling some sort of importance lied in his answer. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"No more than I am. And if they try to make you the enemy… you have the Avatar to defend you."

Azula looked into his eyes, a smirk crossing her face. She placed the back of her hand against her forehead and whispered in a falsetto.

"My hero."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning they gathered again for breakfast, which was more casual. Everyone looked tired, as if they stayed up too late and woke to early. Chi enhancing tea brought everyone out of their state of semi consciousness. Zuko made a few announcements, including the possibility of his and Mai's child together. The group clapped and applauded. Katara had a strange smile in place, it didn't quite reach her eyes, and they looked unusually bright. The day began as normally as it usually did in the Fire Nation, as the news of an heir had not been spread, and wouldn't be until it was confirmed. Aang stayed in his room for the most part, nursing his aching head and trying almost every cure for a hang over possible. Azula had left Aang's room soon after their agreement on waiting for the right moment and left Aang to sleep. He had slept well, but was woken up by a servant demanding his presence for breakfast. The tea didn't help. It increased his heart rate, making his head pound even harder. Sokka came to him, asking after Katara. Apparently she had been sneaking off, but he wasn't sure why. Aang was honest, he hadn't seen Katara alone for almost two months and she hadn't come to see him. Sokka left and asked that he not tell Katara about his concerns. Aang assured him that their conversation wouldn't leave the room and shut the door, wanting to rest and relax. Azula stopped by and slipped inside, just wanting a quick kiss and a few soft words to hold her up throughout a stressful day. She didn't get the chance to cure her hang over before Zuko set her to work and as such was having a rather frustrating morning.

Aang checked the hallway and once it was clear, signaled for her to slip past him. She did so and within moments appeared as if she had been purposefully striding the hall without stopping. Aang closed the door quickly to keep the illusion strong and laid himself on the bed. For the first time in a long time he thought of the downsides of the 100 year war. All those people dead, never able to come home to their families. Thousands massacred and their homes desecrated. People uprooted and left without ancestry and honor… it all seemed so far off. Even so, to that day Aang was still working to repair the damage cause by the war. Tearing down Fire Nation colonies and putting up fresh, new villages and towns that were free of the scars of war. He still carried the scar that his lover had given him years ago. Aang reached around and felt it. The skin had healed, but remained discolored and slightly puffy, the way scars do. He still felt the skin stretch and pull taught when he turned the wrong way. In a morbid sense, the war would forever be seared into his flesh where the lightning-bolt had struck him, a reminder of the days when he fought for justice and peace. He found it strange, the concept of fighting for peace, but with his hangover it just made his head spin, thoughts chasing each other around in circles. He rolled over and fell asleep. It was shallow and punctured with fits of wakefulness, but by the afternoon, his throbbing head had subsided into a dull ache that he could barely feel. He decided to go out and do something, hoping that there was something to do. He decided to leave the palace, donning his traveling robes, with a yellow tunic and pants. He had an orange shawl that reached his wrists and had a light, thin hood attached. He slung a hefty bag over his shoulder, deciding to do some good while he was out.

Aang stepped out of the palace gates and found himself among the hustle and bustle of everyday life. He readied himself, stretching and turning about on his waist, preparing for a workout. He ducked and fell to one hand. He positioned himself like a runner. He smirked at what the people around him were about to experience. With an almighty jolt he surged forward, leaving the paper vendor he was next to scrambling to pick papers up and snatch them from the air as they flew everywhere. In a flash he was gone, sprinting and dodging people left and right. He had become extremely fast, so much so that the people closest to him when he took off could almost hear a small boom as air crashed into the space Aang had occupied a moment earlier. He zigzagged, jumping over market tents in a single bound with a loud "Haha!"

He felt adrenaline surge as he ran along the wall of a building next to a packed street where foot traffic was extremely congested. Everyone blocking the street looked up as he ran along the side of the building with loud laugh. Aang readied his bag, setting a course for the poor district of the city. He saw the ramshackle buildings and sketchy characters picking their teeth with knives before he whizzed past them with sudden rush of air. He found a small community, almost separate from the rest of the city. He knew it all too well, the poor families and individuals who had banded together to help and protect each other. Aang jumped and landed on the roof a building overlooking the crowded street, filled with poor people who were down on their luck. He saw sick and hungry, impoverished and weak. With a whistle he caught their attention, they all cheered. He had visited them before, as he had with cities and villages all across the world. He grabbed the bag and up-ended it, dropping gold pieces stamped with the Fire Lord's likeness on one side and the Fire nation symbol on the other, surrounded by several numbers and letters. They were the fresh mint of the coin, as Zuko's likeness graced the coin, his scar prominent. He had chosen to have his scarred side on the coin for reason's unknown to Aang, but he thought it was a good idea all the same. The coins pinged off of the pavement and Aang leapt down behind the crowd who had huddled in to grab some of the money. He tapped the people in the back on the shoulder and one by one handed them a few pieces each. He then went around to those who couldn't charge the gold, or those whose pride kept them in place. Some people shook his hand and thanked him; other's simply nodded and bowed, backing away with a quiet "Avatar."

Once he was sure that all had gotten some, he prepared to go on his way. He noticed the crooked street that made it difficult to walk and the scummy well in the street, filled with disgusting and polluted water. He stomped a foot and the stones that made up the street evened themselves out, becoming almost inhumanly smooth. He bent the water and scoured the well clean before replacing the water once more. It almost glowed with health. He then decided to try something different. He bent a handful of water and approached a small girl who had not gotten up to get any money. He focused, making the water glow and emit a strange rushing sound. He held it against the girl's forehead and she closed her eyes. Her mother stood close by, ready to stop the Avatar should he hurt the girl. He would never do such a thing, but he refrained from acknowledging her presence until he was done, helping the young girl to stand from her make-shift bed.

The people had gathered behind him to watch. When the girl stood they all exploded with cheers and applause. Aang looked confused, but the mother sobbed and embraced her child, smiling as if her prayers had been answered.

She turned to Aang. She had dark hair, pale skin and a rather downtrodden look in her eyes though they now shined with gratitude. Her face was dirty and had become worn with lines of worry. Had she been given the opportunity, she had the potential to be a very good looking woman.

"Thank you, Avatar. My daughter has been dreadfully sick for years… she has been unable to move her limb and… I thought she…."

Aang smiled and bowed to her. Soon the crowd cleared, leaving him with a few others who needed his healing hand. Aang rolled up his sleeves and bent some fresh water, ready to help those who needed him.

He returned to the palace to find a servant waiting outside his chambers. Aang bowed his head, hiding his features under the darkness of the hood and tapped the servant on his shoulder. He jumped and let out a small yelp. Aang smiled and threw back the hood of his robes, showing the servant that no harm was meant.

"The Fire Lord has requested that you join him for the evening meal."

"Tell him I'll be there shortly, I just need to clean myself and change before I join civil company."

"I'll draw the bath myself sir, and I'll launder some fresh clothing. Do you wish for me to lay out your ceremonial robes or your casual wear, sir?"

"Anything will do, just be sure that my bath water is hot, not warm. Thank you."

Aang entered his room, hearing the servant bustle about in the next room, which was Aang's private bathroom. He heard the whooshing of flames and knew his bath water was being heated. He quickly removed his dirty, grimy robes and covered himself with a complimentary maroon bath robe. He heard the service bell ring, signaling that the servant had left and that Aang could enter. He did and was happy to feel hot steam rush across his skin. It felt amazing after a hard day of bending and good deeds.

The doors to the dining room were thrown wide, revealing a figure cloaked in crimson and gold. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards it to find Aang in a fire nation outfit. He wore a ceremonial robe, fashioned after the robes of his people, but colored and embroidered with the Fire Nation's colors. In the upper right corner of the shawl, embroidered in gold was a beautiful design of the symbols of all four nations. Apparently Zuko had ordered it from the greatest tailor in the capital and had given it to Aang as a gift. Aang liked the soft fabric, but the dark red and gold felt strange and alien. He had always worn clothes with the Air Nomad's colors on it, aside from when he was in disguise, living on the edge of Fire Nation civilization, pretending to be dead. Even so, that had been necessary to maintain the element of surprise, another element that he had mastered before he had known he was the Avatar. Zuko stood with a look of concern of his face.

"Aang, are you alright? We've been looking for you since this morning."

"I'm fine, better than fine. I visited the lower district of the city today."

Zuko's face became sad and etched with lines of worry. He had been trying to fix that part of the city, but the people there felt no inkling of loyalty to the crown.

"And what did you see? How go things in those parts?"

"Poorly, but I think I might have helped that. I believe that after today they may be a little more receptive to your wishes, Fire Lord Zuko."

Aang seated himself in an empty chair that was pulled out for him by a servant and launched into story about the day's events. He described how he had given the newest mint of the gold piece, which had Zuko's likeness stamped on its side. He told the group that by doing so, he had given them a taste of Zuko's generosity and his charity. The coins would hopefully help to cement the bonds between the lower district and the rest of the city. With any luck, Zuko could send a few well chose people from the palace down to help and give out medicine and prepare food for the sick and hungry. Zuko looked impressed at the idea and how well executed it had been.

"So now the entire lower district thinks that I secretly commissioned the Avatar himself to deliver services and money to them? That's genius Aang, this saves me many hours of worrying about how I planned to get them on my side."

"No problem, hotman, always happy to help."

"On a different note, Aang, do you like the robes I had made for you?"

"They're great, though it is a little strange to be out of my own nations colors."

Zuko's smile flickered, how could he have been so stupid? Aang noticed and quickly amended the mistake.

"I do like the way they feel however, and I don't suppose Air Nomad colors work quite as well with silk. I think I could get used to these robes though; I'll be much less noticeable among your Nation's towns and cities. Thank you for your gift, Zuko. I have one for you as well."

Zuko's smile came back, but was then replaced by a look of wonder when Aang produced a set of dual broad swords from behind him and bent them over to Zuko, where they landed gracefully in his outstretched hands. They were made of a strange material and had beautiful engravings of fire along the sheathes. The hilts were wrapped with red leather and the pommel and guards were gold. They were stunningly crafted and seemed to be brand new. Zuko set one aside and pulled the other out of its sheathe. It came loose with a solid click and slid out perfectly, no wobble or anything. The blade was a strange metal and had beautiful lines that seemed too random and beautiful to be purposefully engraved.

"They're beautiful," Zuko said to himself while the others watched.

"They're Damascus blades. They've been treated and refined until they could withstand volcanic heat for hours. The sheathes are made from naturally gathered rhino-lizard ivory and dyed to match Fire Nation style. I also found a book written by their maker, it describes many firebending techniques that can be used with the blades, with descriptions and illustrations for practical use! Unfortunately, they are difficult and time consuming to make, so there are only four sets like it in the world, soon a fifth will be completed, but then he plans on retiring the design and working normal metals and weapons. I only managed to buy these because I tracked down their creator and offered him an outlandish amount of money for them. Happy early birthday, your Fieriness!"

"Aang, these are amazing, I don't even want to know how much-"

"Free! I gave him a ride on Appa and he gave them to me for nothing. I still left a large sack of gold on his table before I left, so in a way he got full price for them."

Zuko stood, removed his billowing cape and strapped on the blades. He pulled them out quicker than Aang's vision could muster and shot a thin flame down the table, lighting the line of candles that went all the way down. The flame stopped right before it hit Sokka, at the other end of the table. He yelped and rolled out of his chair. Everyone laughed as he slowly poked his head up to inspect the danger. He stood, dusted himself off, and took a seat on the side of the elongated table, not wanting to have flames shot at him again.

"Sorry," Zuko called to him. Sokka picked his teeth with a bone from his plate and waved a hand as if nothing had happened.

Zuko took to the stage and readied himself, taking a battle stance with a sword on either side of his body. He lifted a leg and thrust out a sword, he put the leg down with a stomp and slashed, sending a semi-circle of fire at his audience, who clapped and whistled. He continued, doing something that Aang recognized to be the Dancing Dragon, but with the swords Zuko improvised to keep the flames out of reach of anything that might catch fire. He jumped and brought down both swords in a fiery slice, then weaved back up and struck downwards again. The display continued and Aang remember doing the Dancing Dragon with Zuko, if front of a live dragon. Zuko must have done it since, because he remembered every move and every stance, performing it flawlessly, even with the swords. He ended up with both swords thrust at an invisible enemy, with his chest, arms and head, hanging from his waist, his entire top half angled into the stabbing gesture. Aang got up and clapped with the rest. He then inhaled deeply and let loose a whistle that made everyone's ears pop.

Zuko bowed and returned to the table, tbut he stopped right before he could seat himself.

"I think I can do it."

"What?"

Zuko looked at the swords still in his hands.

"Generate lightning."

Aang looked at him. He was unsure about Zuko's idea. He had seen Zuko attempt it before, but either nothing happened or the energy manifested itself as an explosion. But then Aang realized something. Zuko's swords were a part of him, two thirds of the man. They made him whole. He knew that Zuko could do it.

"Go for it!"

"Here?"

"On the balcony, try it!"

Zuko rushed out and the Gaang followed. They knew that Zuko had wanted to generate lighting for years, could this be his moment? He took a stance, his swords crossed in front of his chest. He swung them, dipping down then weaving up, the lighting crackled off of his hands and the blades of the swords as they sung through the air. Suddenly everything smelled of ozone and there was a deafening KA-BOOM! Lightning rushed from the point of both swords, striking the clouds and lighting the entire city for miles around. The dark clouds opened where the lighting had shot through and The Gaang clapped madly, whooping and embracing Zuko. He stood there, stunned by his success. The Gaang lifted Zuko onto their shoulders and Sokka yelled "Three cheers for Zuko Lightning-Sword!"

"Hip hip, Hooray!"

"Hip hip, Hooray!"

"Hip hip, HOORAY!"

No one slept that night. It was spent laughing and talking and singing and dancing. The court musicians were roused and took to the stage in their pajamas. They wanted to play slow, tiring tunes but at the request of the Fire Lord, upbeat, ecstatic music rang through the room. There were cheers and toasts and they made merry till dawn, when Zuko commanded that they all go to bed. Aang beamed at Azula, who had a genuine smile on her face for the first time in even Zuko's memory. Iroh patted Zuko on the shoulder one last time and went off to his chambers. Everyone got up and exited the room, still drunk with happiness at the night's events.

Aang waited, hoping Azula would come to his room as she had before, but when the sun crept over the edge of the palace walls, he figured she was sleeping, or otherwise preoccupied. He laid down and slept. After some time, he heard his door open. He ignored it, thinking it was from a dream. He felt something warm and soft slide underneath the covers behind him, barely making a movement. He was so unsure that it was an actual event that he simply ignored it and attributed the warmth to the sun at his back. Then he felt an arm drape over his chest. His eyes opened and he looked down. The arm was pale and the fingers were slender, womanly and tipped with talons that would make an eagle cry for its mother. Azula had slipped in under the cover of Aang's all-consuming sleepiness. Her hand slowly pulled him toward her and Aang felt her body press against him. He made so sign that he had woke up and continued to steady his breathing, not wanting the moment to end. He felt Azula shift behind him and then felt her breath on the side of his head. She pecked him on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

"I love you, Aang."

He moaned and sniffled, pretending to be asleep. She laid herself back down behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. Aang continued to feint sleep and slowly but surely felt himself drift off into sweet slumber. Azula, who had locked the door behind her also slept, hoped that neither the Avatar nor her would be missed for a few hours.

Aang woke to find the afternoon sun setting outside his window. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, wanting to get something to eat from the kitchens. His stomach rumbled from hunger and he forced himself up and out of bed. He turned to where he had felt Azula lying behind him and found a note. It hadn't been a dream. All that was on the note was a few hastily scribbled words reaffirming their love, along with a single letter, "a." Aang knew who it was from but was surprised to see the artistic license Azula put into that single letter. It had been drawn in a large lower case, and looked to be a dragon eating its tail, with the little line coming off the end being a tiny wing. It was wonderfully drawn and almost seemed to watch him when he turned the note over. Aang had never thought Azula to be an artist. Being a royal prodigy, he supposed, her parents must have put her through just about every class possible to find her talents. What a pity that she excelled at everything she did, only to be disappointed in herself when she didn't quite perform to her own standards. Aang flipped the note and found a large drawing of his own name, spotted here and there with hearts, lightning bolts and Air Nomad and Fire Nation symbols. It was a bit much, but Azula was a very refined and laid back woman, she didn't often express herself with any sort of exaggeration or gesture. She had to let out her feelings somehow, and her two ways of doing that were bending and drawing, or at least, that's what Aang had thought of the realization.

He got up and stretched. He was tired, but he also had much pent up energy. He wanted to bend, to fly and shoot fire from his hands. He wanted to freeze objects and throw some boulders. In short, his Avatar spirit was calling him out for some exercise. He dressed in his Fire Nation robes and found himself a courtyard that had been created just for him. It was a dedication to the Avatar where he could practice all forms of bending. Targets had been set up and a patch of open dirt graced one corner of the courtyard, while a pool, a lit brazier of fire and an open space where the wind blew leaves into a tornado-like frenzy graced the other four. The courtyard had recently been renovated and restored, as Fire Lord Sozin had destroyed it and closed it off after his genocide of the Air Temples.

Aang stood in the middle of the courtyard, where a small circle had been paved into the courtyard's stone floor. He placed his hands together and inhaled deeply. His eyes snapped open and he was firebending, throwing punch after punch at a stuffed dummy. He knocked the head off of it and built up his momentum. He released it with a swift kick and knocked the dummy clean off of it's stand. He resumed his pose of calm and focused on easing his breathing. Within moments it was restored and he whipped around and began to waterbend. He sent slices and iceicles flying into the dummy. With a flourish he raised a small tsunami of water and wrapped it around the target. He then clenched his hands and the water turned solid. He bent even more water from the pool and built up pressure. With a small splashing sound a powerful jet of water with a blunt end hit the ice, shattering it and the dummy trapped inside. He once again adopted the neutral pose. He then turned so that he had a hand outstretched towards both of the other two dummies. He held one fist clenched and the other hand stayed calm and loose, angled so that he could begin a rotating motion in a seconds notice. Aang focused, allowing the power of the Avatar to flow through him. The power of thousands of master benders flowed through him. He heard whispered advice, shouted hints and calm instructions, all resonating and echoing within him. He focused on air and earth, allowing other Avatars to pour their knowledge into him. His eyes began to glow.

Aang used the power he held to bend to elements at once. Not much power was needed but when one Avatar lent a hand, they all chipped in. Aang felt amazing powers course through him and began moving. He rotated a wrist and allowed one arm to shoot a large, powerful blast of air straight at the dummy. The other hand lifted a boulder that was bigger than a tank and dropped it on the dummy. All of this happened within a few brief moments. He lowered his hands into neutral position, then down to his sides. The glow faded from his eyes as he looked at the devastation and power the Avatar state provided him with. He was beginning to think that maybe it was not a curse after all, but a blessing. Without this power he would never have been able to defeat the Ozai, nor would he be able to help all those people. He smiled. Azula was watching him. He could see her in his peripheral vision, standing in the shadows of the cloister surrounding the courtyard. He turned to her and beckoner her towards him. She was clearly uncertain of their status of privacy as she spoke in a steely tone.

"An impressive display, Avatar."

"Thanks, Azula. That means a lot coming from you."

"Perhaps, one day, you would consent to duel me, if you have the time?"

"I have time now, Azula. Let's see what you can do. I promise not to hurt you."

"That is of no concern, I assure you."

Azula entered the courtyard, removing her fancy over robes and tying back her hair into a precise and perfect bun. She walked and stood in the fire corner. Aang stood opposite her in the water corner.

"Agni kai?"

"No, let's keep things fair, Avatar. If you were restricted to fire, you'd be no match for me. I prefer a challenge."

"Well, I'll keep the elemental switcheroo to a minimum. Wouldn't want to defeat you too easily."

They stood there for a moment, sizing each other up. For a moment, Aang remembered the last time he fought Azula, in a small ghost town in the Earth Kingdom. He saw a similar look in her eyes, but it seemed less malicious now, less evil. He had to keep his cool, he may love this woman and she may love him, but she would show no mercy. Aang went over strategies in his head.

"Rules?"

"How about the first to go down? We don't want Zuzu thinking we were beating on each other. Can't risk his precious Avatar getting hurt, can we?"

"Nor can we have the Fire Nation's Princess breaking a finger nail."

Aang saw her lips twitch, almost forming a smirk before becoming stern once more. The tension was palpable, but Aang loved it. A fight with the woman of his desires, this would be fun.

Aang was about to strike when suddenly Azula struck first. Blue flames shot from her fist and Aang dodged. She shot again, predicting the dodge and correctly guessing his placement. He shot a blast of air, feeding the fire until it died. They stood there once more, preparing for the next barrage. Aang grinned, feeling his adrenaline kick in. Everything seemed to stick out in detail. He could see every nook and cranny, every imperfection with the courtyard, inside the cloisters and the designs etched onto the columns lining the courtyard. He waited for a moment, then sensed that Azula was about to strike. He fired a blast of air at her, causing her to drop to the ground and send a low kick of fire in his direction. He leapt upward on a jet of air, and then shot down. He hit the ground, sending a shockwave of air throughout the courtyard. The dust in the cracks of the stone was lifted and suddenly there was a huge cloud of dust. It pressed against his eyes and Aang could feel himself breathing it in. He stopped, listening for any sign of movement. A faint whooshing came from where Azula had been. He then saw a faint blue light and he ducked, feeling the searing heat pass by him.

He levitated, slowly riding around until he was sure he could not locate Azula. There was no way she could have heard him though. Suddenly, a flame shot at him from above. He looked up, seeing Azula crouching on the cloister roof, looking down at the dust cloud. Aang bent the wind towards him, and Azula came scooting down the slanted roof, trying to keep her balance. She landed among the dust, which had begun to settle. Aang laid flat, she wouldn't find him until the dust cleared or unless she stepped on him. He listened to her footsteps. They were extremely light and well places, barely making a sound, except that Aang was pressing himself against the ground, feeling her vibrations running though the ground. He then realized she was headed right for him. He waited. Her footsteps came nearer and nearer. Then an idea seized Aang. He opened his arm so that it was wide away from him. Azula came closer with very cautious steps. She placed her foot right in the space between his arm and his side. He struck, clamping her foot between his side and his arm. He rolled, pulling her down by her under robes. She hit the ground, but immediately caught herself before her body touched down. Aang pulled himself upright as she pushed herself back onto her feet. They were extremely close together, even closer than two duelists would be. Azula seized the opportunity to strike at Aang with a few fiery jabs. Aang countered, pulling from his knowledge of water bending, he pushed her blows past him, redirecting them so that nothing touched him. Finally he had both of her wrists trapped in his grip. They formed an "X" in front of him. Azula tried to pull them from his grip to no avail. She kicked at him, but he simply sidestepped, dragging her wrists along to unsteady her kicking stance.

She pulled again and again, increasing her momentum with each pull until Aang let go, causing Azula to stumble from the amount of force she put into tugging away from him. Before she could right herself Aang had shot a blast of air at her, and in her unsteady stance she was knocked to the ground easily. Her eyes, which normally would've burned with rage, seemed to burn with something else. Aang held out a hand to pull her up, but she pulled him down on top of her. She had combed the cloisters during their duel, no one had been seen by either of them, so they assumed, for the moment, that it was safe. Aang fell into her waiting arms and they kissed passionately for a few moments. Aang pulled away and pushed himself up, pulling Azula up with him. They readopted their harsh tones and bowed to each other, hoping to keep up a rather ridiculous illusion to any who had seen what happened seconds earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days the desperation he had felt during his previous visit was rekindled, doubly so with Toph around. She could sense when people were lying, and if she noticed anything she would call Aang out of it. If asked the wrong questions, things could go sour very quickly. Only this time, Aang didn't have the pressure of leaving. Zuko had made it clear that he wanted Aang to stay and help with the poor district, as he had begun the whole process by helping them with their issues. Azula confronted him, wanting him to simply tell her brother what was what, but Aang quickly stifled her arguments, saying that it was foolishness to try and force this down Zuko's throat. He would just fight it harder. It was best to wait for an opportunity. He had considered doing it the night of Zuko's successful attempt to cast lightning, but he decided he would wait. Zuko would think his gift was nothing short of a bribe to win his support of Aang and Azula's love. Aang wanted to maintain his friendships; he had gone through much with these people (even though Azula had been on the opposite side of the board at the time of the experiences.) Aang decided that if he didn't do something soon, however, Azula might do it herself. As such, Aang was preparing to enter the Fire Lord's chambers when he heard something very wrong. Giggling. It wasn't unexpected, given that Zuko had a wife, but the problem wasn't the sound itself, it was where the sound was coming from. It definitely wasn't his wife giggling. Aang was about to turn away when he heard a familiar voice from behind the door.

"Stop, Zuko, someone will-"

"No one will hear us, these walls are thick and stone."

Aang felt his heart shudder and cringe at the sound of the voice and what it meant. He was about to leave when he heard footsteps. Azula was walking down the hallway when she spotted Aang outside the Fire Lord's bedroom door. She smiled, knowing what he was about to do. She nodded and gestured for him to proceed. Aang shook his head when he heard something that made his heart stop.

"Of course there's no one in the hall, and even if there was, I don't think they could hear us. See, no one-"

The door was thrown wide, and there was Zuko, wearing absolutely nothing but a thin robe with the front wide open. On the bed, quickly covering herself with blankets at the sight of Aang, was a dark-skinned waterbender with long hair.

"Katara?"

Aang's voice cracked. His mouth hung open and he was shaking. Zuko covered his pride and stepped closer to Aang, putting a hand on his shoulder. Aang didn't feel it, nor hear Zuko's words.

"I tried to tell you, Aang. That night, when Azula and I came to see you. Then I realized Mai was pregnant, I thought it would stop, but-"

"Katara? Why?"

Katara said nothing, but her lower lip quivered. She knew this was adulterous and wrong, but Aang had never even seemed interested in her physically, he seemed so childish when it came to love.

Zuko spoke on, making excuses, talking of the cruelty of love. Aang heard none of it, he had eyes for only the woman who had broken his heart twice. He felt himself go faint. The blood drained from his face and Azula began to argue with Zuko, she yelled and swore and cursed and revealed her affair with Aang. Zuko began to snarl and yell at Aang, pushing him away. Aang staggered backward, not really registering anything. A single tear fell from his cheek. Azula and Zuko were so busy fighting that it took a minute for them to notice when Aang sank to his knees. Zuko watched and Azula followed his line of sight. She knelt next to him, holding him, comforting him. It made no difference. Aang was in a world of hurt and pain. He felt his body go numb, then burn hot then go numb again. His heart beat faintly, irregularly. Azula looked him dead in the eye, trying to get a response. Zuko tried to help but was swatted away by Azula, who stared into Aang's cold grey eyes. She leaned in and hugged him. A shudder ran through his boddy, quaking Azula along with it. She withdrew hoping to see some form of reaction form Aang. Instead she was met with two glowing eyes and a snarl that would make demons run for cover. Aang rose slowly, not even using his arms to push himself upright, he simply drifted upward.

Zuko ran into the room and grabbed the swords from where he had hung them. He strapped them on and drew them, preparing to defend Katara's honor. Aang heard a rush of sound and the past Avatars spoke to him. They whispered and shouted and spoke, causing him to realize what had happened. He had entered the Avatar state, and there was no way out until the Avatar spirit destroyed any and all threats to his immediate person. Aang saw Roku appear before him. Roka appeared sad and almost angry.

"Well, Aang, this must be a first. You must be the only Avatar in the entirety of existence who triggered the Avatar state because of a broken heart."

Back in the physical world, Azula stepped back from Aang. She knew all about the Avatar. He would destroy all that threatened him or his vessel. He floated towards the room, a sphere of air encircling him. The doors were almost ripped from their hinges from the wind. With a fatal boom they slammed close behind him, leaving Azula to pound on the door and yell for her lover.

Inside the room, Aang was beginning to unleash the power of the Avatar. An angry, feral snarl still contorted his features, making his appear as a Destroyer, not a Savior. Aang felt the hatred of a thousand angry beings course through him. His anger turned into power and his broken heart dying for a split second. His heart, which had been torn in two and now had one half thrown into the destructive forces of Katara's adultery. He knew he was just as guilty, but Katara didn't have thousands of people encouraging the brutal removal of the chains that bound Katara to him. She didn't have beings hollering in his ears for blood. She didn't have the voices of many past lives telling her to viciously destroy all who had hurt him.

Zuko swung his swords, directing a jet of lighting at the Avatar. But it was familiar with the tactic now, having died from it once before. The Avatar spirit drew from Aang's own knowledge, redirecting the lightning, strengthening it with the power of the Avatar and throwing it back at Zuko. It struck home, the power of thousands coursing through one, though without the protective measures of the Avatar state. Zuko was thrown into a wall, which cracked and collapsed on his. He was a huge, ugly gash across his bare skin and a large smouldering wound that was smoking and bleeding. His eyes were wide with shock and a bloody trickle ran down from his temple.

Katara shrieked in horror as the Avatar turned its attention to her. The face turned from anger to sadness to disgust. Back when things were civilized, when the Avatars before had lived, adultery was a most heinous crime. As such, Katara was looked down upon by the collective consciousnesses of the Avatar. Then something snapped inside of Aang. The Avatar as a whole cried out for her unpleasant and violent destruction. Roku joined the call, but Aang dropped to his knees and screamed for them to stop. His voice went unheeded as Avatars past pooled their collective knowledge of many horrible punishments. Finally one was decided upon: an eye for an eye.

"Katara."

Aang's voice was not his own, but instead was the voice of many, blurred into a cacophony of angry voices, sounding demonic and evil. It was deep and cruel, voicing the hurt that lay in Aang's heart.

"Your fate has been decided. You have broken my hearts, so you shall give me yours. A heart for a heart."

The Avatar raised a clawed hand, outstretched towards Katara. At firest she cringed, then began to scream as she felt her chest crackle and pop. Her ribcage was shattered and ripped outward. A spray of blood. The sound of tearing flesh. Silence. A slowly dwindling throbbing sound. The wind stopped and all was quiet from outside of the room. Azula threw open the doors, which now opened easily. Aang stood there, amidst rubble and blood. His robed were stained and his fingertips dripped with it. Azula approached cautiously, waiting until she was sure he was calm to come any closer. His tattoos were blue, but not glowing. His eyes were grey once more. He had tears streaming down his face. Azula stepped forward and her eyes widened as she noticed the scene. Zuko was dead, partially buried underneath a fallen section of wall. He had an immense burn on his chest and he was bleeding from many places where the bricks had cut his when they fell. She then looked at the bed, where a large spray of blood covered everything. The carnage was sickening and the smell of iron was overwhelming. Azula focused her attentions on the man who stood in the middle of the chaos, shuddering as he silently cried. She slowly moved closer to him, then noticed that his hand was covered in blood. It was also holding a throbbing, beating heart. Azula had never seen anything such as this before. It was frightening. Aang dropped the mass of muscle clenched in his hand and fell to his knees. Azula swept closer to him and held him, kneeling on the floor with him and holding him, his arms still limp at his sides. He cried into her robes, still feeling that terrible numbness. Katara had broken his heart, so the Avatar Spirit had torn out hers. He looked at the waterbender, still twitching on the bed. He felt a curious feeling move through him… joy? Why was he feeling joy? It must have been the beautiful firebender that was holding him. Then he remembered, he was Aang, the Avatar. He loved the woman in front of him, holding him and slowly rocking with him.

The take-over of the Fire Nation Capital was quick and easy. Azula had the best claim on the throne besides Iroh, and she held the avatar's support and affection. She vowed to take up the work that needed to be done since the war's end, saying that she would take up whatever slack Zuko had left behind. There were no bodies at Zuko's or Katara's funerals. There was simply a great pyre built to honor them, even though word of their scandal had reached many ears throughout the world. The story went that Zuko had attacked Aang and provoked the avatar State. What happened afterward was a mistake. Azula offered her official pardon and he was once again free to visit the Fire Nation whenever he wanted. He was also crowned Fire Lord, as Azula was Fire Lady. Their marriage took place three months after the brutal deaths of the adulterers. Aang had a difficult time explaining to the Gaang what had happened. He apologized to Sokka, who simply ignored his words and left the next day. Toph sensed Aang's truthfulness, but was still unhappy.

The Gaang disbanded, returning to whatever nations they came from, needed time to think on what had happened. Sokka soon started a campaign against Aang and the Fire Nations, saying he was choosing favorites. Aang was forced to go out and try and make peace, but Sokka would have none of it. He was struck down by Aang in the Battle of the Serpents Pass, where he and Aang met and dueled to the death while their opposing navies fought each other. Sokka was a good warrior, but without bending he was most grievously outmatched. Toph then opposed Aang, rousing the rest of the Gaang and starting an even larger rebellion. Aang had been worn down by the deaths of his friends, but before he flew out to Ba Sing Se, Azula gave Aang a night to remember, reaffirming their love and the love that would allow Aang to overcome his enemies. He personally tore down the wall of Ba Sing Se and his armies burned the rebellion to the ground. He personally sought out his old friends and one by one and destroyed them in an immense battle later known as the Friendly War. It was sadly downplayed, as the death toll had reached into the thousands.

Aang and Azula lived out the rest of their lives in peace and comfort. No one else dared rise to challenge the Avatar, nor his love of Azula. Aang wished his friends could have lived, and deep down he still felt immense guilt and pain, but then he held the woman of his affections in his arms and the guilt, the sadness and the sorrow all melted away. Guru Pathik's warning soon lay forgotten in the depths of Aang's mind, right next to the memories of his closest and dearest friends.

Aang entered a large room, a room that held haunted memories for him. Memories of blood, violence and a broken heart. The room of the Fire Lord. He straggled towards the bed, covered in the grime of war and travel. He was tired after a hard month's effort and several days of travel on top of that. He wanted nothing more than to sink into the comfort of the king sized mattress that was covered in a sea of red silk. Instead he grabbed his lounge robes and went off to the bathroom. He bathed and upon his return, he found Azula waiting for him. She was happy to see him, waiting in one of her rather generous outfits. It showed off her beautiful skin and her pale complexion that most associated with royalty.

"Welcome back, Avatar. I've been a very bad Fire Lady while you were away. You just might have to take away my bending. Unless, of course there is something else I can do for you… anything?"

Her voice was lathered in honey and seduction, and she positively purred the last word. Aang felt instantly gratified for his hours of hard fighting in several battles. He fell forward into Azula's embrace and they began to kiss, burning off what energy they had left at the end of the day. Aang felt his sorrows and his sluggishness fade as he held Azula in his arms. Azula loved him forevermore, vowing to never break Aang's heart as she was well aware of the severe consequences that would befall her own.


End file.
